A Valentine's Date to Remember
by stingerette1975
Summary: Mox hasn't seen Roman since he left WWE. Secretly harboring feelings for Roman, he ends up asking Seth and Finn for help to set up a Valentine's Date with him. Will sparks fly? RoMox


"Roman doesn't even know that I am coming Seth, I need your help to do this", Mox said as he juggles the phone on his shoulder while trying to finish putting his shoes on. He has been trying to plan this perfect Valentine's Day surprise tonight and it wasn't going his way at the moment.

See, Mox has always had a thing for Roman since their FCW days, but he never acted on it because of his close friendship with both him and Seth. Mox and Roman used to run around together after their show was over while Seth hung out with Finn. After Seth and Finn became a couple, both Mox and Roman did their own thing. As time went on, they grew closer, but never went crossed their boundaries. He always thought he was never good enough for him and he didn't know if he swung that way either. Roman always had a girl on him, while he did too, just not to the extent of his best friend, his road wife for many years.

"Just breathe Mox, it will be okay. I got it to where you will see him tonight. Just got to trust me and Finn." replied Seth as him and Finn put the final touches on their friends' special night.

"But he doesn't even know how I feel about him Seth, what if this blows up in my face? I will never be able to look or talk to him again!" Mox felt exasperated at that thought. He has been in love with Roman for years, but he never had the guts to tell him. After he left the WWE to try other things, they haven't talked as much as they used to. It made him feel like shit, because after he got sick with a staph infection, Roman rushed to his side and didn't leave until the surgery was successful and that he could take care of himself a bit while he was out on the road without him. Roman called and facetimed everyday for the first six months until Mox told him to concentrate on himself and that he would be fine. He told Roman that they can still talk just needed to make sure he was doing his thing as well.

Little did Mox know that two months before he left, Roman told Seth that he missed Mox and couldn't wait to come back to him. When Seth asked what that meant, he confessed that he has feelings for Mox and did for a while now. But there was never enough time or place to tell him. When Mox announced that he wasn't resigning with WWE, it broke his heart so he put it on the backburner so that he can make sure Mox has the best time for the few months he has left. So that is what he did, was made it about Mox and the Shield.

"It won't blow in your face, just calm down dude. You are worse than a woman who hadn't has sex in years!" Seth said as he looks at Finn laughing. Mox can be dramatic at times, but he knows that his whole life depends on this moment. He knows he can make Roman happy, but he just doesn't know if he deserves to make him happy. He has been second guessing himself a lot.

"Seth, a lot is riding on this, I don't want to screw it up….I'm….I'm scared...I am scared that this is all gonna blow up and I will never live this down." Mox has never shown any type of panic in his voice except when he got sick. "I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be Mox," Seth responded, "Man, just relax, I got everything ready for tonight before me and Finn heads out. All you got to do is show up at exactly 6pm on the dot. Roman will be here about 10 minutes later so you have a little time to put the finish touches on whatever you need left to do. Just breathe."

Mox closes his eyes and takes a deep breath after he stands up to pick up the bag on the couch before heading out. "I know, just I am so nervous, I just want everything to be perfect because that is what he deserves."

"And so you do Mox, you deserve happiness too, so don't count yourself out. Your idea is great! Finn and I are happy to have helped you with this. We have everything done so all you got to do is your things, so hopefully you are on your way,"

"I am, just grabbing some last minute things before I head over there." Mox was locking the door and heading to the car. He needed to stop by the store and grab some last minute items to set the mood.

"Okay, we are done so we are heading out. I will call Roman to make sure the time he is gonna be there at the time he needs to be there." Seth said as he looks around one final time. After spending a few hours, both him and Finn were happy with the outcome. Now the rest is up to Roman and Mox to finish it out.

"Okay, thank you Seth, and please tell Finn thanks as well. I owe both of you for this."

"No need, just get together and that will be good enough for us."

Mox chuckles as he says goodbye to Seth before hanging up the phone and heading to get the last minute things he needed.

"Are you sure everything is okay with Mox?" Roman asked as he finishes getting ready for a night out with both Seth and Finn. He hates tagging along but they didn't want him to be alone on Valentine's Day so they invited him out to dinner. Roman tried to objected, but Seth wouldn't hear of it. He told him that both him and Finn have plans later on so this wasn't a problem. They wanted to make sure Roman made it to where Mox was.

"Yeah, I just talked to him a little bit ago. He sounded a bit bummed cause he is alone today, " which isn't a complete lie. Seth has to be careful not to spoil the fun for both of them.

"Maybe I should call him? I miss him dude. I haven't seen or heard from him in a few weeks." Roman sounded a little sad. He knows Mox is doing what he loves, but it doesn't mean he misses him any less. They don't talk as much as they did before with their traveling schedules, but he does try to drop a text every few days. But he hadn't heard from him for a couple of weeks and it makes him worry a bit.

"He said he was gonna call you around 6pm so i have to make sure you are available. He said he has some things to tell you but wouldn't elaborate on what they are."

That perked Roman up a bit, which made Seth and Finn, who was looking at him, smile a bit because they know exactly what is going on. They can't wait to see how this goes down.

Seth and Finn, along with Roman showed up about 15 minues after 6 to a local restaurant/bar known as The King Kingdom. The place is ran by Baron,one of their long time buddies, who gave them permission to use the upstairs for Roman and Mox. Mox had to promise to put the word out for his place while he was wrestling in the other promotion and he agreed. Baron is a no nonsense kind of guy that would help anybody out if needed. Mox was grateful that he let him do this and even agreed to pay for space if he needed to. Baron declined and said that wasn't necessary as long as he got his name out there. They shook on it and went to work.

"What are we doing here at Baron's place? I thought it was couples only night tonight?" Roman was confused as he got out of the car and looked at both Finn and Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it is but I told Baron that I was bringing you as well so that we can hang out and have some fun. He made an exception for you since we all have brought him business in the past.

Roman was still a bit confused but he nod his head as he was lead in to hang out with his friends.

"Hey Baron! Is it okay to head upstairs?" He winked at Baron as a sign not to let Roman in on the secret. Even though he and Finn were up there earlier, they didn't want Roman to know what is up just yet.

Baron smiles as he sees Roman and company. "Yeah man, head on up. I know the party is getting ready to start soon so get going!"

"Thank man!" as Seth and them head upstairs followed by a still very confused Roman.

Seth then stops at the top and turns around and looks at Roman, who is still trying to figure out what is going on. "Hey, go on ahead, Finn and I are going to the be right back, we forgot some extra stuff we were suppose to bring in the car. Get a drink if you want, everything is paid for tonight by Baron."

"What? Guys, what is going on? Ya'll have been acting weird all day, what are you guys not telling me?"

"Roman, it's okay, we just forgot to bring the champagne that Finn likes and some strawberries. It's not a big deal. Just go on in! I hear some music anyways so it looks like it started!"

Roman shakes his head as he watches both Seth and Finn head down as he turns around and walks in.

And once he did, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"J...Jon?" he asked in surprised.

"Hi Roman" he whispered as he stood there, in the middle of the dance floor with a bottle of red wine and a white teddy bear.

Roman slowly walks over to Mox and softly touches his face…..he closes his eyes at his touch. The touch he has dreamt about for a long time. "When did you get in?" he whispers softly as he continues to caress Jon's face.

"Yesterday, I called Seth and had him and Finn help me with all this." His nervous voice shook as he tried to remain calm. "Here, I know you like red wine and strawberries. Happy Happy Valentine's Day Roman…"

Roman smiles as he takes the items from Mox. He turns and sets them down before returning to Mox.

_Stressed out, uptight_

_Over worked, wound up_

_Unleash what you got_

_Let's explore your naughty side_

_Follow me where we go_

_We don't need no bread crumbs_

_Cant you see baby_

_You're the only one_

_You are my love_

_You are my love_

_Let me be your medicine_

_'Cause I got one thing on my mind_

_I'll be your valentine_

_Spread your wings and baby fly away_

"How long Jon?" Roman asked as he pulls him closer and puts his arms around his waist and starts to sway to the music. He leans his head to Mox's.

"Years man….I have been in love with you for years…." he whispers softly as he sways with Roman with his eyes closed.

_It's your body_

_You can yell if you want to_

_Loud if you want to_

_Scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you_

_Lay right here girl_

_Don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

_It's your body_

_We'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to_

_Soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you lay right here_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded kinda hurt but at the same time, relieved that he wasn't the only one the felt that way.

Mox looks up at those beautiful brown eyes and slowly puts his hand on Roman's cheek. "Didn't want to ruin the best friendship I have ever had in my life in case you didn't feel the same way." He leans back in and lays his head on Roman's. "I don't think I could handle you turning me down. I wouldn't have been able to face you after that."

Roman understood what Jon meant because he felt the same way he did. Maybe not to that extent but he knew he would have disappeared if that had happen.

Luckily, it didn't.

Roman leans back and lifts Jon's chin up to where his eyes met Roman's. "I don't think I would have been able to turn you down...baby"

Roman then leans in and places a kiss that damn near made Jon's knees buckled. Those lips were as soft as what Mox has dreamt of. After a few moments, Roman was silently asking permission to let him in and Mox granted him the entrance that he so desperately has wanted for a long time. It was everything they both dreamt of. It was what they both expected and more.

_Baby let's settle for you to_

_Just let your baby_

_I'll lick you down_

_Make you feel like you got a body_

_Ha ha ha ha ha the doctor's here for you_

_Take you like Twilight_

_I'll bite your neck_

_You don't have to stand in the rain_

_I'll get you wet, yea_

_Push you up against the wall_

_Turn you out and turn you on_

_Yea, yea, whoa_

Roman gently starts to slowly unbutton Mox's shirt and gently let's it fall off. "Should we be doing this here?" he gasp as Roman leans in and starts to kiss his neck.

"Should I stop?" as he kept kissing down his chest, making Mox grunt and groan. "You want me to stop?" as he gets on his knee and starts to unbutton his pants as he licks the outline of his dick.

Mox trying to find the words as he feels Roman's hands and tongue as him almost speechless."I...I...fuck no I don't want you to stop…"

"How long do we have this to ourselves?"

"For...for a few hours at least...fuck…."

Roman continues to unzip his pants and pulls down his underwear and let the most beautiful dick he has ever seen….besides his. It was long, pinkish tan and the head that fits his mouth perfectly. He looks up as he watches Mox try to breathe as he pulls it out and starts to stroke it.

"Is this what you have been dreaming about baby? Is this what you have been wanting me to do for a while now? Is my mouth what you've wanted for a long time?" He slowly starts to lick the head and taste his precum.

"That taste so damn good….you still want me to stop?" he chuckles as he takes Mox's dick into his mouth as Mox damn near buckles. "Oh fuck, don't stop Roman, please, don't stop….fuuuuuucking hell….that ….that feels good….."

Roman bobs up and down as he plays with his balls. Mox looks down as he tries to find his voice again. Who knew Roman's mouth is lethal on his dick. He sees Roman getting him ready to cum before he pops off.

"Uh uh babe...you aren't getting off until I am ready for you too." Leaving Mox with that look that could have killed a 1000 men.

He then watches Roman get up, undone his pants and boxer briefs and pulls them down, letting his dick spring free. Mox thought he was gonna foam at the mouth at the sight of his dark and long dick.

"Big Dog wants to meet the Great Moxley in person...you up for it?" he slyly says as he strokes himself even harder than before.

Mox could only shake his head yes as Roman leads him to the VIP couch that was nearby.

_It's your body_

_We can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to_

_Scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you_

_Lay right here girl_

_Don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

_It's your body_

_We'll go hard if you want to, (Baby its your body)_

_As hard as you want to_

_Soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you lay right here_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

Roman sits down and pulls Mox down onto him. He brings him in and kisses him with so much intensity as he lets Mox grind on him. "Fuck yes, lets get you out of these pants so that I can properly introduce you to the Big Dog."

"Fuck, you don't gotta tell me twice!" Mox says as he slides off Roman and takes the rest of clothes off. He stands there naked as Roman licks his lips as he takes the rest of his pants and briefs off. He spreads his legs opens a bit as Mox sits back on top of him. He starts to grind his dick against Roman's as he leans in and starts to bite his neck a little, earning him a loud moan in the process. Both Mox and Roman placed their hands on both dicks and started to stoke it together.

"Fuck Roman, this feels so damn good...don't stop please!" as he licks his neck.

"Don't have to tell me to stop because I am not stopping until I hear you scream as you cum all over my stomach and hand."

They both grind more intensely as they both feel the warmth in their belly that tells them they are getting ready to explode at any time….

_Girl it's your body_

_We can do whatever you like_

_Girl its your body_

_We can do whatever you like_

_It's your body we can ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh_

_It's your body_

_We can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to_

_Scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you_

_Lay right here girl_

_Don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

_It's your body_

_We'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to_

_Soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you lay right here_

_Girl don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

"I am almost there Ro...fuck don't stop!"

"Same baby, let….it...go!"

And with that, they both exploded all over each other as they both screamed from their orgasam. Mox felt like he blacked out for a moment and Roman saw stars like he never have before.

As they came down from their high and trying to catch their breathes, they both looked at each other and softly smiled. "I hope there is more where that came from. Cause I don't think I can get enough of you now."

"I hope so Ro. I really do love you and have for a long time." Mox said as Roman looked on with a twinkle in his eyes. He softly smiles as he responded, "I love you too Jon. I always have and always will. You are my best friend, my partner, and now my love."

Mox let's the tears finally fall at those words. Words he longed to hear from him. And now that he did, his heart felt full. He has the love of his life right there with him. And he hopes for good.

"Don't cry baby, know that I will always be there for you forever, if that is what you want."

"More than can ever know...more than can ever know…."

_Girl its, girl it's your body_

_We can do can do can do, (sex therapy)_

_Girl its, girl it's your body_

_We can do whatever you like_

_Just let me love you_

_Lay right here girl_

_Don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy_

_Give you sex therapy_

"Happy Valentine's Day Jon. Thank you for being here today."

"I hope we have many more days like this Ro...I love you so so much"

"I love you too Jon...more than you know…"


End file.
